Liquid compositions for treating hard surfaces, such as, kitchen and bathroom surfaces, eyeglasses, and surfaces that require cleaning in industry for example surfaces of machinery or automobiles are known in the art. Such compositions can be used as such in a neat cleaning operation or in diluted form. Such compositions are often used in combination with conventional wiping products or more recently in combination with absorbent disposable cleaning pads.
Conventional wiping products are typically natural or synthetic sponges, soft or scouring pads, brushes, cloths, paper towels. Such wiping products can be used, as desired, in combination with cleaning implements comprising a handle for tough to reach areas or for the cleaning of floors, walls, or other large area surfaces either inside or outside the home, in office settings or in commercial or public establishments. Such devices can also have the wiping element combined or built into the handle such as sponge mops, string mops and strip mops. Pre-moistened wipe cleaning products in the form of laminates are commercially available. One example is Swiffer Wet®, a tri-laminate wipe that comprises an aqueous composition impregnated on a point-bonded floor sheet, a cellulosic reservoir core and a spunbond attachment sheet. Such products are further detailed in WO 2000-2000US26401, incorporated herein by reference.
Absorbent disposable cleaning pads represent a new method of cleaning, geared toward achieving outstanding end result. These disposable pads are advantageous in that they not only loosen dirt, but also absorb more of the dirty solution as compared to conventional cleaning tools or pre-moistened wipes. As a result, surfaces are left with reduced residue and dry faster. The use of disposable pads comprising super-absorbent polymer, i.e., absorbent disposable cleaning pads are particularly advantageous in that the polymer improves the mileage, longevity, reuse-ability and economic value of the pads. Such pads are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,048,123; 6,003,191; 5,960,508; and 6,101,661; incorporated herein by reference. The pads can be used as stand-alone products or in combination with an implement comprising a handle, particularly for the cleaning of floor surfaces. An example of such a product is currently sold by Procter and Gamble under “Swiffer WETJET®”.
A commonly known problem in treating hard surfaces is the formation of films and/or streaks on surfaces treated therewith. Indeed, after the treatment of a hard surface with a liquid composition, the formation of visible residues (streaks) and/or shine reducing films after drying can often be observed.
Furthermore, the addition of an antimicrobial agent, to compositions intended to wipe and clean surfaces, increases the tendency of filming/streaking on said hard. The filming/streaking is particularly problematic when treating glossy surfaces, such as porcelain, chrome and other shiny metallic surfaces, tiles etc.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a composition that shows a filming/streaking performance benefit (low or substantially no formation of streak- and/or film-formation).
It has now been found that the above objective can be met by a composition for treating a hard surface having a pH of about 7 or less and comprising at least one low-residue surfactant and/or an alkyl ethoxylate surfactant; and a polymeric biguanide.
It is an advantage of this invention to provide aqueous compositions, either in dilutable or in neat form that can be used in conjunction with sponges, cloths, rags, paper towels and the like. Such products can function as stand-alone products or can be used in combination with conventional cleaning implements including sponge mops, string mops, strip mops or used with an absorbent disposable cleaning pad that is optionally attached to a cleaning implement comprising a handle and mop head.
It is another an advantage that judicious selection of surfactant and composition pH, can result in an enhancement of the gloss on the tiles, either versus clean untreated tiles, or tiles treated with a base composition that lacks the polymeric biguanide.
It is another advantage of this invention to provide disinfecting or antimicrobial compositions that leave little or no visible residue on hard surfaces. Furthermore, such compositions can be used in conjunction with cleaning tools with or without cleaning implements (defined herein after), including sponges, cellulose strings or strips, clean paper or commercially available paper towels, or absorbent disposable cleaning pads or substrate.
Advantageously, the compositions herein may be used to treat shiny and matt hard-surfaces made of a variety of materials like glazed and non-glazed ceramic tiles, vinyl, no-wax vinyl, linoleum, melamine, glass, plastics, plastified wood.
A further advantage of the present invention is that an excellent cleaning performance is obtained on different types of stains and soils.